Generally speaking, flow metering by means of the transit time method includes placing two ultrasonic transducers with a suitable mutual distance in the flow path in which the flow of a fluid is to be measured. An ultrasound signal, typically of a frequency of a few megahertz and a duration of a few microseconds, is transmitted through the fluid from the first transducer to the second transducer, and a first transmit time is recorded. Next, a similar ultrasound signal is transmitted through the fluid in the opposite direction, i.e. from the second transducer to the first transducer, and a second transmit time is recorded. Knowing the physical distance between the two transducers, the difference between the two recorded transmit times can be used for calculating the flow rate of the fluid flowing in the flow path. However, the calculated flow rate must be corrected by means of a correction table taking into account the sound velocity and viscosity of the fluid. Both of those characteristics being dependent on the temperature, a correction table with correction values depending on the temperature is sufficient when the type of fluid is known.
One problem to be faced when working with this type of flow meters is that the transducer parameters are not only very likely to differ between samples but also change over time and when the temperature changes. Such differences and changes alter the shape of the received signal, making it difficult to use this shape as basis for the calculation of the absolute transit time.
During the last 25 years, ultrasonic flow metering has seen a dramatic development from low volume laboratory instruments to standard equipment produced in very high volume. Technical and commercial challenges have been overcome to a degree that the technology is now competitive against most other methods including mechanical meters in many areas of flow metering. For instance, highly accurate flow meters produced in high volumes are now commonly used as water meters, heat meters, gas meters and other meters used for billing.
Some of the challenges still to be worked on are improving the meters so that they are less sensitive to electrical and acoustical noise while still keeping the meters stable and producible and without sacrificing cost and power consumption. Sensitivity to noise can be decreased by increasing the signal to noise ratio, the most effective method being increasing the signal.
Typical acoustical noise sources in an ultrasonic flow meter are edges in the flow current and external vibrations, both producing a fixed acoustical noise level independent of the ultrasound generated by the meter itself. The sensitivity to the acoustical noise can be reduced by increasing the acoustical signal produced by the transducers or by changing the physical shape of the flow meter.
Electrical noise in an ultrasonic flow meter has many sources, such as thermal noise, externally induced (by electromagnetic, electric or magnetic fields or by wire) voltages and currents, or internally induced (from other signals or clocks in the electric circuit) cross coupling, some of which are signal level dependent and some of which are independent of the signal level. The most effective way to reduce the sensitivity to electrical noise is by increasing the electrical signals involved and by keeping impedances of electrical nodes as low as possible in order to reduce the influence of the sources of electrical noise.
Many different electrical circuits relating to these subjects are known in the art, such as GB 2 017 914 (Hemp), U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,407 (Drost), DE 196 13 311 (Gaugler), U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,948 (Nakabayashi), EP 0 846 936 (Tonnes) and EP 1 438 551 (Jespersen), each having strengths and weaknesses.
The two last-mentioned documents (Tonnes and Jespersen) show transducer couplings having the benefit that the impedance as seen from the transducers is the same in the transmit situation and in the receive situation. Discussions in the two patent documents explain that this feature is a prerequisite for the whole flow meter to demonstrate stability and producibility in real life situations, i.e. without unrealistic requirements on matching between components in the meter. The reason for this fact is that the exact impedance match allows the flow meter to fully exploit the reciprocity theorem.
Although the connection between reciprocity and stable flow metering has been known for many years, the couplings shown in these patent documents are the only practical ways, known to date, that fully achieve absorbing the natural tolerances of piezoelectric ultrasonic transducers so that producible and stable flow meters can be produced.
The transducer couplings shown in both of these two documents comprise an impedance, which has the function of converting the current signal received from the transducer to a measurable voltage signal. Unfortunately, as explained in further detail below, this impedance also limits the electrical signal that can be supplied to the transducers, and in order to produce in the largest possible received voltage signal, the size of the impedance is restricted to be in the range between 0.5 and 2 times the impedance of the ultrasonic transducers at the frequency of interest.
Nakabayashi (U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,948) has another approach, in which the generator and the receiver are implemented by two different means, but in this configuration, the received signal strength is sacrificed for stable results at changing transducer parameters.